Concealed Devotion
by MommieJen
Summary: AU. Face/Amy. Some action, some angst. Rated T for violence, minor language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This takes place in a complicated AU that I've managed to create in my head for other personal writings. Basically, this takes place about 5 years after the end of the show. The team is no longer wanted, having received their pardons. They've relocated to Bad Rock, Hannibal and Maggie have an on/off sort of relationship, Murdock has settled down with a woman named Emma and they have a young daughter together. It's AU. It's romance. It's taking a lot of guts to post this. (Seriously. A LOT.) If it's not your cup of tea, feel free to pass._

_Many, many thanks to my chiquita The-Time-Traveling-Hippie for her encouragement and a totally kicking chapter she wrote..._

_And as usual, I don't own any rights to The A-Team. But I do have a Hot Wheels Van and Vette!_

* * *

"You sure this is what she wants, Face?" Murdock hopped over the door to the Vette and settled into the seat. "A blast from the past with us?"

"Positive. What better way to spend a quiet night with no plans than for us to crash her place for a while? Besides, I know she's had a tough week at work. Grabbed her favorites for dinner, thought we would surprise her with some A-Team cooking." Face zoomed down the quiet road out of Bad Rock and headed on his way to Amy's in LA.

"And she wants _us_ crashing her place with food. That will make it all better. Riiiiight, Face." Murdock smiled broadly. "I think you just want an excuse to see her. What's wrong, blonde-of-the-week cancel on you and you couldn't be alone tonight?"

"I'll have you know that I re-arranged my schedule for this, Murdock." Face refused to look at him as they drove on.

"Sure you did, muchacho."

They pulled up to the apartment complex a while later, Murdock hoping out over the door, much to Face's chagrin. "Use the door, Murdock! That's what it's there for!"

"Live on the edge, would you? It's more fun that way!" Murdock retorted back at him.

Face stared. "Don't you think we've spent enough time on the edge? I've seen enough of the edge to last a lifetime, maybe two!"

Murdock ignored him and grabbed a bag from behind him, Face grabbing the other one. They headed inside and up the stairs to the second floor, Murdock taking them 2 at a time. Amy's place was at the end of the hall and as they got closer, they could see the door unlatched and cracked open.

They both dropped the bags at the door and withdrew their weapons in one simultaneous move. "Amy?" Face called out as he slowly pushed the door open. It was pitch black dark, the shades drawn tightly closed and no lights on.

It was silent. "Chiquita?" Murdock called out. "It's us." He reached around the corner for the light switch and flipped it on.

Face swore. A lamp was overturned. Papers were strewn all over. A glass lay shattered in the kitchen.

"Amy!" Face followed Murdock, who was already moving past the open kitchen/living area into the back of the apartment where the bathroom and bedroom were, each of them taking a room. The bedroom was a mess with pictures out of their frames, dresser drawers opened, and the contents of her closet strewn about.

The apartment was empty. Amy was gone. Her purse and jacket lay on her bed, untouched and undisturbed. Dinner was forgotten.

Neither said anything for a moment. Finally, Face finally found his voice. "Call the others."


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter brought to you by The-Time-Traveling-Hippie, who sadly does not own any rights to TAT either. However, she is fabulous at angst and wrote this lovely chapter for me._

_*Face's words from Children of Jamestown episode._

* * *

She thought she was going crazy. She *knew* she was going crazy, but she wasn't *that* crazy yet because she could still judge whether she was crazy or not.

Even Murdock, master of confusion, would be dumbfounded by that sentence.

And that's what loneliness, abuse, and fear does to a person.

Locked in a room, bound at the wrists, with nothing but your own mind taunting you. _They aren't coming back. Why would they? You're just a reporter. You're going to die here_. The silence becomes maddening after a while. You start to hear things that aren't even there. A bump, a creak, a scream.

Amy had tried to evade the comfort, the luxury, that once was sleep. If she was awake when Martinez or a goon of his entered, she couldn't be surprised and that would ultimately save what little sanity she had left. But darkness claimed her for a few restless minutes, before the devil himself backhanded her across the face. She awoke with a start, panting and wincing in pain, then silently kicking herself for her idiotic mistake.

"You will tell me the location of the A-Team." He hissed fiendishly, voice as cold and harsh as a frosty winters evening in December.

Her fierce, chocolate eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body."

"Be careful what you wish for, Miss Allen," smiled Martinez. His shark tooth-like grin shone in the near pitch blackness. "Now, where are they?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you, creep?"

His sickly sweet smile faltered. Smacking her forcefully once again across the cheek and grabbing a handful of her shirt, he hauled her up with it. They were face to face. Amy could see the burning hatred blazing in his eyes. She could sense his murderous intent, and she knew he could sense her fear.

"You're making me mad. I do not like hurting you, but you give me no choice. Tell me, or you will regret it."

She shook her head, knowing her voice would betray her.

He stared into her very soul for what seemed like hours with an unreadable expression, then loosened his hold on her shirt. "So be it," he said, and pushed her away. Murmuring something to the guards that flanked him, Martinez turned on his heels and started making his way out of the room. He stopped in the doorway with his back turned.

"You have made a big mistake in not giving me the information I require, Miss Allen. But just know that I have the power to make your life a living hell, and I will."

And he left, just like that, slamming the door and rendering Amy alone once again in that cold, dark, empty room, with only herself as company.

Since the ordeal with Martinez, Amy had been shaking in her boots. Literally. She had never been so scared in her life. The weight of the whole situation fell down on her like a ton of bricks. Some of his goons popped in and out every so often, asking the same question, and getting the same answer. Some of them hit her, some kicked, some spat, some even pulled hair. It was like finding them was a matter of life or death. They were desperate.

That made her think. Think of him.

She knew she'd never have him, because he was always with someone else. But she loved what _they_ had, their little relationship. She, apart from the team of course, was the only one who got to see the real Templeton Peck. And she felt proud.

A bang from the other side of the door made her flinch out of her thoughts. Shouting followed. Then grunting, and something being thrown against a wall. That kept going on for hours and hours. She said she hated the quiet, but right now, she pleaded for it. This was really pushing her to her limit.

_How did they endure this in Vietnam? In the POW camps? They were highly trained soldiers, the best of the best, that's how. Maybe Hannibal was right all those years ago, maybe I am just a princess in a world of dragons._

She wondered how long she had been in here.

_A day? Maybe two? I don't know even know anymore._

She was starting to lose hope, as much as she hated it. They were quicker than this, usually. What if they never found her? What if they got themselves killed trying to find her?

What if they had given up?

She brought her bruised legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, anguished sobs wracked her small frame, and she spilled out all the sadness that plagued her heart.

Amy awoke with a start. The door blew open and in walked Martinez, his features twisted into an ugly scowl.

"We'll try this again, Miss Allen," he said, stopping in front of her. "Where is the A-Team?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she whispered hoarsely. Her voice hitched at the last word.

The man holding her captive bent down in front of her paling face, scrutinizing her in concentration. His black eyes swam with such anger that it chilled her to the core. He ran his hand down her bruised cheek.

"Such a pretty girl," he mumbled, almost like he was saying it to himself.

She gasped in fear and surprise when he grabbed her by the roots of her chocolate hair forcefully, then attached himself to her lips. It was a passionless, angry kiss that only made her want to throw up. When he pulled back, Amy could still taste the cigarettes and tequila that he had left on her tongue.

He grinned arrogantly at her breathlessness. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

The smile was wiped clean off his face when she choked out a sob. He got up silently and walked out of the room with haste.

And once again, just like that, she was alone. Left with nothing but the horrid taste of that monster in her mouth and the cold, bittersweet silence that was either a lullaby or a waking nightmare. She couldn't take this any longer, this constant fear, this loneliness.

And so she closed her weary brown eyes, trying to fall asleep, and hoping that her last breath would be a sigh of relief.

She had woken up mumbling his name, and that made her feel even worse. Groaning in a mixture of inner turmoil and physical pain, she tried to make herself as comfortable as she could in the corner of the room. Her wrists felt like they were on fire from the incredibly tight rope that bound them together. Rubbing her black eye wearily with a wrist, she stretched out her legs. They were littered with bruises and marks and blood. She could barely see them because of the lack of light, but she knew they were there.

Amy had never really been the most confident of women, but she wasn't ashamed of how she looked. Now, however, she felt completely horrible. How would Face (if they ever did hit it off) love her with all of these wounds covering every inch of her body. She also felt pathetic and so very alone.

Maybe it just time to stop hoping. There was a high chance of her never even seeing the light of day again, so why should she carry on believing in something that would never happen. The idea of rescue was so far fetched, almost like a fantasy. The only thing it would do her to think about it would be to make her feel even lower, and she didn't know how lower rock bottom could possibly get.

_Try. You gotta try._

That was Face's voice. Yep, she'd finally gone crazy. Now she knew how Murdock felt.

_We've been through some tough ones before, kid. We made our opportunities. We got loose._

Hearing his liquid gold voice... it made her feel more at ease.

_Accept death. It calms you._

She wanted to cry again. She wanted to curl up into a ball and pour her heart out, to weep out the ocean. But Face's voice kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

_You gotta try._

And she knew she had to. So she screamed. Shrieked. Howled like a banshee until her throat felt like it was ready to start bleeding. Immediately, the goons flooded the room and stared at her. Then they started shouting at her to shut up, waving their guns in her face, but she persisted. Finally, Martinez entered. She stopped suddenly and was paralyzed with fear at his rabid expression. A quick, but powerful, whip around the face made her cry out. He was about to say something else, but Amy pounced and, like a dog, clamped her teeth on the bridge of his nose. This time, he was the one to scream, pushing her back against the wall. Hard.

She tumbled back, her head connecting with the wall and making a painful crack sound. She ceased all movement, save for her shallow breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

The crumpled heap in the corner didn't move as the door splintered open and Face charged in, automatic rifle drawn. He slung the weapon over his shoulder as he hurried across the large, bare room and dropped on his knees to Amy's side.

"Amy!"

No response. His heart sank.

He placed a finger on her neck, relieved to find a steady pulse. Face gave her a brief glance. Her once-white shirt and shorts were now dirty and torn in places. She had a large bruise on her cheek that was one of many and after he quickly cut the rope bonds around her wrists, he ran a hand over her head, finding the knot that was most likely responsible for knocking her unconscious. She had obviously been beaten; that knowledge and finding her in this condition made him see red.

Face grabbed the radio from his pocket. "Hannibal, I've got her."

"Status report, Lieutenant." Hannibal's voice cracked back over the radio, gunfire in the background that Face could also here outside.

"I'll have to carry her, she's out cold. North west corner of the building, second story. Send Murdock for cover."

"Negative. Murdock's bringing a bird in. Get to the roof." Hannibal's terse command was hard to hear over the gunfire and the ever-closer sound of the helicopter. "BA will cover you. Out the window and up the fire escape, Face. Move!"

"Amy," Face knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. "We're blowing out of here. Hang on, it's going to get bumpy." With Amy out cold in his arms and the rifle over his shoulder, Face slid the window open with one hand and met B.A. on the fire escape laying down cover fire on the guys on the ground below.

"Switch, Faceman!" B.A. reached for Amy and slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry as Face climbed out the window, firing as he went. B.A. headed up while Face followed, facing backwards as he fired rounds.

Amy stirred in B.A.'s arms, the noise and movement rousing her panic. "Put me down!" she moaned.

"Shhh, Amy," B.A. hustled up to the roof, yelling at her over the chopper noise. "It's B.A. We got you out."

"Hurry up, Murdock!" Face yelled up at the chopper, even though he knew Murdock couldn't hear him. "We don't have all day!" He could see Hannibal down below on the ground tossing grenades at cars and smoke bombs into the building. "The party's getting closer!"

Murdock touched down and they rushed forward, B.A. practically tossing Amy into the back on one side as Face slid into the other. "Go, Fool!" B.A. yelled.

Murdock raised the bird high into the air as Face balanced one foot on the skid, leaning out and firing as they left. Murdock gave a Tarzan-like yell as he pulled the pin on a grenade and dropped it out the side for good measure. Once clear, Murdock glanced back at Amy, a dark scowl on his face. "Looks like she got worked over pretty good."

Face agreed. "Hannibal and B.A. will handle them. Just get us home. They'll meet us there later." He watched as Amy groaned again and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She looked confused for a moment as she stared at Face. "Face?"

"Yeah Amy. We got you out." Face gently touched her head and noticed as she obviously flinched away from him and closed her eyes again. "Oh no you don't. You took a pretty good lump to the head. You're going to have to stay awake for a bit."

"Don't think I can," she mumbled. "Haven't slept."

"Try." Face leaned into the cockpit. "How long, Murdock?"

"Bout half an hour. I'll radio Em." Murdock chomped his ever-present gum while casting glances at Amy. "I don't like how she looks, Face. A hospital in the city would be a lot faster. 5 minutes."

"Me neither. It's not life or death. Just get us home and Maggie will work her magic." Face sat back in the rear seat with Amy again and listened as Murdock grabbed the radio.

"Emmy Blue, Emmy Blue...El Capitán coming at you low and hot. We have the chiquita with us and she's in need of the good doctor's magic touch."

Face gently reached out and touched Amy's arm. "Amy..."

She stared out the side window past him, still dazed. He waited for her to respond, trying again. "Amy..."

Amy touched her split bottom lip and studied the blood on her finger, then looked at him. "It really happened? It wasn't a dream?"

Face slipped an arm around her. "I wish it was, Amy. I wish it was."


	4. Chapter 4

Even sedated and sleeping soundly, Amy's grasp on Face's hand tightened every time he tried to move it. She may not have known who was with her, but he knew she didn't want to be left alone. He stopped trying to get more comfortable after the third time of her hand tightening around hers. He'd just stay how he sat, right beside her, his hand intertwined with hers.

As the adrenaline slowly wore off, the strain of the last few days took it's toll on his exhausted body. He let his eyes close for a few minutes, but vowed to stay awake for her.

It was a few hours later when Maggie cracked the door open and stepped in. Face sat exactly where she left him, his hand still with Amy's, his head slumped down in a fitful sleep.

"Things ok?" Maggie whispered quietly.

He jerked his head up, suddenly awake. "Fine. Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep. She's still asleep."

Maggie chuckled. "It's ok, Face. Go ahead and sleep. Come get me if you need anything." She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "You did good." She slipped out, silently closing the door behind her.

Face nearly laughed out loud. Did good. Yeah, right. If this is what doing good gets someone, he'd hate to see what bad did to someone.

Amy. She was his untouchable. He had plenty of women around and she knew it, but she was the one who could see through him. She was the only one for whom he would think about retiring his little black book, but she was untouchable. Or so it seemed. They were close friends, former team mates back in the day, although briefly. He wondered what would have happened then if she wouldn't have taken that job in Jakarta. She wasn't all glitz and glam and the finer things in life, but in her he saw something else. He saw steadfastness and home.

He stroked her hand and moved to rubbing her arm gently. He'd take care of her from now on, even if from a distance. Even if the feelings were never returned. Other than Leslie all those years ago, she was the only woman he'd ever loved.

She stirred slightly and moaned, obviously in pain. Face yanked his hand away from her arm, he hadn't meant to hurt her. "Sshh, Amy," Face said quietly.

Hearing another voice in the room with her while still asleep made her forget where she was. She sat up quickly and yelled out, "I won't tell you! I won't tell you anything!"

Face wanted to grab her, to touch her, to hold her, but the wild panicked look he could barely make out on her face made him pause. He knew how to handle trauma nightmares, they all did.

"Amy," Face stayed near, close enough she could touch him if she wanted, if she recognized him. "Amy, it's Face. You're alright now. I promise."

She turned her head to him, illuminated only by the moonlight outside glimmering off the tears on her face. "Why aren't they coming? Why did they forget me?"

His heart broke. Before he could say or do anything, he heard the door open and Maggie flipped on the light. They watched as Amy shrieked and cowered in the corner of the bed, her hands over her head protectively.

"Shut it off!" Face barked. Maggie was already moving to do so and soon they were cloaked in darkness again.

It was silent except for Amy's panicked breathing. Maggie rested a hand on Face's shoulder. "Let me try," she whispered.

"Amy, it's Doctor Sullivan. Maggie. You're in my house in Bad Rock, dear. Face is here with us. The team got you out, Amy."

They waited for a long minute. Finally, they could here Amy's barely-there voice. "Face?"

"I'm here, Amy. Can we turn on the lamp?" He reached out to where he knew she was and found her hand. She grasped it tightly.

Maggie flipped the switch on the small lamp beside the bed. They could see Amy sitting cross-legged now on the bed trying to calm herself with slow breaths. She was dressed in a pair of Emma's pajamas, simple cotton shorts and one of Murdock's old T-shirts, her hair still damp in places from her earlier shower.

"I'm ok," she insisted, looking at both Face and Maggie. "Really. I am."

Face rolled his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Amy. She glared at him, defensive once again. "I am.'

Maggie sat on the bed beside her. "What do you remember?" She handed Amy a glass of water.

For the first time, Amy seemed to notice that her hand was in Face's. She jerked it away quickly. Nervously. She took a slow, shaky sip of water. "You telling me I was here."

Maggie touched her arm gently. "It's 2 am, dear. Think you can go back to sleep?"

Amy nodded. "I'll be fine. Really."

Maggie exchanged a glance with Face. He understood. "I'll stay if you want, Amy. Or Maggie can stay."

Amy raised her bruised face to meet his eyes. "Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Maggie brushed the loose hair off Amy's face. "Get some rest. We're all nearby." She flipped the light on her way out and closed the door.

Amy got settled again in the bed. Face sat quietly beside her. Neither said anything as long minutes passed. Neither moved.

The sound was so quiet at first that Face had to strain to hear it. But then unmistakably, he recognized it.

Amy was crying.

"Ames?"

It was his old nickname for her from years back. It came out so naturally to him. It just felt right.

She quieted. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

Neither said anything for several more minutes. His eyes just started to close when she whispered his name.

"Face?"

He jerked his head up. "Yeah. I'm here."

"This is dumb. And I really feel stupid for asking. I really do."

Even in the darkness, he could tell she felt embarrassed. "Anything, Amy. You name it."

"It's just...I was alone in the dark for so long. And I feel like an idiot. But will you...can you..." her voice trailed off, afraid to finish her thought.

He read her mind. He knew what she needed. And he understood completely. All those years ago, when Murdock would come back days after being hauled out of the POW hut, Face would sleep next to him, as close as he could get. Murdock, in turn, would do the same for him when the time came.

He understood.

He slipped his shoes off, removed his jacket, unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt to be more comfortable, and slid beside her in the bed. He was surprised when she turned and curled into his side. He slid an arm around her as she draped an arm across him, resting her head against him.

It was personal. It was intimate. And it felt 100% natural, like they belonged together.

He gently stroked her back as she buried her head into his side as far as she could. "It's ok," he tried to reassure her. "I've been there. We all get it."

Immediately she felt stupid. What they had been through was so much worse on so many levels. Once again, she felt like an idiot.

She was so close to him he could feel her heart pounding. "And honestly, we were trained for it, but it didn't make any easier."

She felt ashamed of comparing her few days to his time in the camp, where she knew things had been unspeakable worse. "I'm sorry, Face."

"Shhh. It's ok, Ames. Just sleep for now, ok?" He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He couldn't help but linger, his lips on top of her head. Face was surprised when she moved closer to him, pressing up against him as her hand slipped in between the open buttons of his shirt. He could tell she was crying again. She was so bruised and battered he didn't want to accidentally hurt her, so as carefully as he could he tipped her face up to his. He kissed a tear stained cheek.

"You'll be ok, Amy. I promise. You'll be ok," he whispered into her ear. "I'll make sure of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Face snapped his eyes open. Some things never change, and being conditioned to wake at the crack of dawn was one of them. He could just see the sky beginning to lighten out the window. He was a little stiff and sore from staying in the exact same position in bed with Amy, but it was worth it for him.

Every so often throughout the remainder of the night, she would stir in her sleep and mumble words that he couldn't quite make out, but she was obviously frightened and broken-hearted. He would hold her close against him and murmur words of reassurance in her ear until she could settle back down into sleep again, usually with her head pressed up against him and an arm wrapped tightly around him.

He tipped his head down slightly to allow his lips to graze her forehead in a barely-there kiss. She didn't stir, and he was thankful. She had been put through so much, all, in his mind, because of him. He took note of the black eye, the large bruise on her cheek, and the various other marks and bruises he could see.

He should have known sooner. He should have found her sooner. As much as she tried to be one of the boys, she wasn't, and they all knew it. He should have protected her, knowing that she wasn't trained for this. She had always been afraid to die, even all those years ago in Jamestown.

He smiled at the memory. She had been so young then. So eager to be one of the boys, to prove herself. 10 years had passed. She was a bit jaded around the edges, but she was still the same Amy.

The same beautiful Amy that caught his eye then and still captured him now. He knew he had a reputation as a player, but he seriously doubted if anyone guessed that he would hang it up in a New York minute to be with her. They were close, but not apparently in *that* way.

* * *

"Morning, Doc," Hannibal breezed in Maggie's front door with the morning paper, slipped an arm around her, and kissed her like he meant it, grinning wickedly at her.

"John!" Maggie pushed him away, but he caught the smile. "I have other people in this house!"

Hannibal's eyes twinkled. "Makes it more thrilling that way, doesn't it?"

She shook her head laughing and walked away from him. "Face stayed the entire night. Neither have come out yet. I was about ready to go check on them."

"Wait." Hannibal grabbed her arm. "Maggie," he raised an eyebrow at her before he continued. "If Amy needed a doctor's attention, he would let you know. Leave them be. Maybe," he paused to light his cigar, knowing full well Maggie would make him put it out seconds later, "Maybe what she needs most is already in there with her."

Realization hit Maggie. "No! You think?"

Hannibal chuckled. "Leave them be."

She eyed the cigar, then wordlessly pointed outside. He smirked and stepped out on the front porch to watch the sun rise.

* * *

Amy slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, taking a few seconds to realize where she was. She sighed with relief. She was warm and comfortable, in a bed.

She was safe.

And intertwined with Face.

She jerked her hand out from around him with lightening speed, suddenly realizing just *how* close they were to each other, practically touching from head to toe.

"Face!" Amy croaked as she scooted away a few inches, rapidly smoothing her hair and straightening her clothing. "I don't know how that happened. I am so sorry." She sat up in the bed and gingerly crossed her legs under her. "Really."

She had dreamed for years about waking up with him, but suddenly she was mortified. She didn't want to ruin what they did have, a perfect friendship. He wasn't interested in her in that way, anyway. She wasn't his type - the high society perfect Barbie doll women she always teased him about. He didn't want to be with her.

Amy hung her head in her hands in embarrassment, blushing. "I am so sorry," she whispered again.

Face stood up and stretched, brushing his hands over his now-wrinkled clothes. "Amy, it's fine. Nothing happened, nothing to be embarrassed about."

She eyed him, an apology on her face. "I got scared. I'm sorry."

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Face's smooth confidence was back as he sat down on the bed beside her. "It was fine. How are you feeling this morning?"

She scrunched her face up, taking a mental evaluation. "Ok, I guess. Sore. My head hurts. And everything's sore."

"I'll send Maggie in with some aspirin."

Amy nodded her agreement as he stood and started for the door. "Face..."

He stopped and turned to her.

Her heart raced at the sight of him there with her, at the memory of his arm around her all night. "Thanks."

He gave her a wink then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Face stepped out on Maggie's porch to join Hannibal. "Morning Colonel."

"Face." Hannibal turned to nod at him and took a drag of his cigar. "Rough night?"

"I've had worse, but I doubt she has." Face stared into the morning sky. "She gave up on us, Hannibal. She didn't think we were coming." He let out a long sigh. "She truly thought we weren't coming."

"She tell you that?"

"In her sleep she did. Nearly killed me, Hannibal. I don't think she's going to want to go back to her apartment for a while."

"Probably not," Hannibal agreed. "I'm sure Maggie will let her stay as long as she needs. We can get what she needs from there for her this morning."

They stood together on the porch for a few minutes, each just taking in the morning. Finally, Face spoke again. "I'm going to go check on her."

Hannibal watched him disappear into the house. He chuckled, able to read Face's eyes. This went above and beyond his normal level of concern. His Lieutenant had it bad.

* * *

"Face, I want to go home."

Amy's statement surprised him and he turned around to face her directly. "I don't think you're ready, Princess."

Princess. That grated on her nerves like nothing else. They way they treated her sometimes, like this was out of her league, like she needed to be handled with kid gloves. Didn't she pull her own weight back when she worked with them? Didn't she move to Jakarta all alone and have a successful career over there before deciding to return? Didn't she still call in favors for them occasionally?

It all started when Hannibal had referred to her as "a princess in a world of dragons" all those years ago when she first tracked them down and hired them. Over the years, it had became their nickname for her when she needed to stay of out of things, when jobs got to dangerous...like Hannibal thought she was a diva or something. "Leave the princess out of it," she could hear his voice in her ears now.

"I don't want to disturb life here. I need to face it and get over it," Amy was insistent as she tried to convince Face and herself. She was terrified and they both knew it, but she refused to acknowledge it and wasn't about to verbalize it to Face and appear weak and needy.

He took a few steps until he was standing so close to her she was afraid he would see her heart pounding out of her chest. His presence, his scent, his proximity...it took her breath away. Get a grip, she reminded herself. He's a player, you're no where near his caliber.

Standing right next to her, his desire for her nearly got the best of him. Her brown eyes wouldn't meet his and he knew why. She thought she was beneath him, that she didn't measure up. to his dates-of-the-week. Little did she know, he realized. But he didn't know how to make her believe him when all she knew was his con man ways and his ability to naturally charm anyone out of anything. He stared at her for a minute. She was still in Emma's pajama shorts and Murdock's old Tshirt, her hair pulled back into a messy twist that left some pieces loose around her face.

"If you want to go home, I'll take you home. And I'll stay if you want. Whatever you need, Amy." Face brushed a tendril of hair back behind her ear and waited until she made eye contact with him. "Whatever you need, princess," he leaned in close and whispered the final words into her ear before turning and walking away before his desires got the best of him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to push her up against the house, kiss her, and promise her he would fix everything. But he didn't. He couldn't.

Amy watched him go as she slumped against the siding, heart racing, trying to catch her breath. She had been so close. So very close.

* * *

Face unlocked Amy's door and held it open for her, relieved to see that BA and Murdock had put everything back together. It looked like the struggle in her apartment never even happened.

Amy was skittish as she stood behind him nervously. Face had convinced her to stay for 2 more days in Bad Rock, but it was finally time. She had to do this.

"New locks, see?" Face gestured at the door, then caught a glimpse of Amy's face. "Amy, wait. You don't have to do this yet."

"Yes," she argued with him. "I do. I'll be alright, Face. For heaven's sake, I'm not a child. It's over and done with," she quickly brushed past him and stepped into her home and took a look around. She had to admit, they had worked hard and fast to make it normal again.

"I'll take a look around for you," Face offered. He had a feeling she'd put up an argument, but knew ultimately she'd feel better.

"Face," Amy rolled her eyes, putting on a brave front. "You don't have to coddle me."

The fake attitude she gave him nearly made him laugh, but he kept the smirk off his face. He'd play her game if that was what she wanted. "Ok, princess, you think you're so tough," Face withdrew his gun from his holster and handed it to her. "You go check all the nooks and crannies yourself. I'll just sit here and pour myself a glass of wine."

Princess. There it was again. He was mocking her. She stepped close to him and stared at him, eye to eye. For a second, she almost lost her bravado and composure standing so close to him. She reached for the gun in his hands, forcing herself to breath normal. She wouldn't let him get the best of her.

He smirked as he released it from his grip into hers. He'd let her have her way just to prove his point. "Be my guest," he gestured to the rest of the apartment, then sat on the couch with his feet up on her coffee table.

Amy looked at him for a moment, then at the gun in her hand. She flipped the safety off and disappeared from his view. He closed his eyes for a minute, his hands behind his head. He knew she wasn't ready. He had slept in the chair in Maggie's spare bedroom for the last 2 nights. She wasn't waking anymore with nightmares, but needed someone in the room with her. He had, of course, volunteered.

He felt her place the gun on his lap. "Want me to go check for you, Amy?"

"You don't think I did?" She was defiant as she plopped beside him.

He smirked. "You stood around the corner until you thought enough time passed."

"Face!" Amy gave him a playful smack, then sighed. "Ok, you're right. Go do your thing."

"Anything for you, Princess," he winked as he rose from the couch.

Amy looked around and surveyed her home while Face did the quick walk through. She knew it was totally unnecessary, Murdock and BA had just been there hours before to replace the locks and straighten up for her, however she liked having Face around and liked having him be so protective of her

He had barely left her side over the last few days and she didn't understand why. Surely he had a blonde to wine and dine, surely he needed to work his charm on some young unsuspecting thing. But by her side he had stayed. It made her heart skip a beat to think about it. Here she was, the bruises and markings still relatively fresh, just plain old Amy. It was her thoughts of him that had given her any source of strength during those days, his words of encouragement ringing through her mind, the memories of their time together when she doubted she would ever leave.

"All clear," Face interrupted her thoughts abruptly as he stood before her with his hand outstretched to her. "Come on, Amy. I'll show you."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up and she suddenly found herself standing close in front of him. Too close. Her palms got sweaty and her mouth dry as she felt his breath on her. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Having him right there was intoxicating, but he was out of her league.

Face brushed the loose hair behind her ear. The way she looked at him made him crazy. He couldn't help but respond to her presence. "Amy..." his voice was quiet and calm, smooth as always to hide the passion in him. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her.

The 2 days spent searching for her after they learned of her disappearance made him determined to give things a shot with her, no matter her initial response. He couldn't live without at least trying. But now, with her so close to him that he felt her nervousness, he realized wasn't the time. She was recovering from something traumatic. While normally not afraid to pull out his smooth charm, he knew she saw straight through it. She needed him for a strong, steady friend. That was all.

"I have a prior commitment tonight, Amy. Since I'm back in the city, I need to keep it. But if you need me, need anything...anything at all...call me and I'll be here. I'll call you later to check in on you." Face released her hand, kissed her cheek like he had hundreds of times over the years, and walked out the door before he changed his mind and before she could say anything.

Charlene. His prior commitment was Charlene. They had dinner plans at the new French place that just opened and he had promised to take her there. He would go. He had to go. Charlene was a distraction he could lose himself with.

Amy watched him go, then sank down into the couch and let the tears overcome her. For a second there, she thought there might have been something between them, then it was gone. Everything she wanted and needed had just walked out her door.

She knew Face. She wondered what her name was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me, Charlene," Face reached for the phone in his pocket and glanced at the number. "I need to get this quick. I'll be right back, darling."

"I'll be waiting," Charlene gazed at him with her large doe eyes as she ran her hand down his. "Hurry back, Templeton."

He smile his charmed smile. "Be right back." Once he was away a few steps, he flipped the phone open. "Hannibal, you know just how to ruin a guy's night, you know that?"

"Are you with Amy?"

"No, I'm with...never mind. I left Amy a few hours ago and told her I'd check in on her later. Why?" Face ducked around the corner of the restaurant. "What's going on?"

"I just had a little birdie call to inform me that our slimeball broke out. My money says he's going back. Murdock and I are taking off in the chopper as soon as I hang up, BA will follow in the van. We need to take care of him. How soon can you be at Amy's?"

Face did some fast thinking. Between getting out of here and the traffic, even knowing the shortcuts and having the Vette, it was still longer than he would have liked. "10 minutes. I'll call her right now. Meet at the old warehouse unless I here otherwise from you."

Face hung up with Hannibal and hit Amy's number. It rang and rang. "Come on, come on!" he muttered to himself. Face saw the waiter walk by and grabbed his arm. "Here. For that table over there," he nodded in Charlene's direction as he handed over plenty of bills. "Call her a cab and give my regrets." He practically ran out of the building while calling Amy's number again. "Come on, Amy. Pick up the phone!"

She finally did. "Do you have any idea what hour of the night it is, Face?"

"Amy. Listen. Grab the spare I left you."

"The gun? Face, what is going on?" Amy's heart raced. It had been a long, but quiet, few hours since he left. She was just starting to feel settled and like she might be able to relax a bit with the glass of wine she poured.

"I'm coming to get you. Ten minutes. Keep the pistol ready to use." Face was already in his car speeding out of the parking lot.

"Face! What is going on?" Amy grabbed the gun he left her and nervously started pacing the apartment. "What's wrong?"

"Amy, just stay on the phone with me. I'll be right there. It's just a precaution, but if you hear anything that isn't me,"

Amy was panicked as she interrupted him. "Face, what is going on?

Face sighed. He didn't want to tell her. "Martinez escaped. Amy, this is just a precaution. I'm on my way to pick you up and the rest of the guys will be here soon. We'll get you someplace safe then deal with him. Just stay on the phone with me until I get there so I know what's going on. Be ready."

She didn't say anything in response as she stood paralyzed by fear in her living room, only hearing Face's voice in her ear.

"Amy? Amy?" Face pushed the Vette to the limits as he flew down the highway.

Amy shook her head to bring her back to the present. "Yeah. I'm here. I'm ok." She fiddled with the weapon in her hand nervously. He had taught her to shoot long ago. After what Martinez put her through, she had no doubt she could shoot him if she had to. If he came to find her again.

"Ames, I'll be there in five minutes. It's alright. Just be ready." Face was calm and smooth, not daring to give away the sinking feeling. Now that they knew with whom they were dealing, he knew the violent levels to which Martinez could sink.

Amy paced the living room over the next few minutes, listening for any noise, any hint of a problem. She wished Face had stayed. She wished she was still back in Bad Rock with the rest of the team. She wished she was anywhere but there.

"I'm here, Ames." Face's voice and that knowledge calmed her just a bit. He was here, it was fine. "I'm coming up."

"I'm sorry your date was interrupted." Amy immediately felt stupid for saying something like that. She was nervous, though, and it just popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

She heard him laugh. "No worries there. I'm headed up the stairs."

"Ames?" Face's voice came through the door with the gentle knock. "You ok?" He heard her footsteps coming closer. She needed him. She wasn't a con or a scam or another nameless date he'd try to bed later that night. Amy needed him. And he needed to get her out of there.

He heard the locks flip and she flung the door open. He saw the fear and anxiety on her face and had to resist the urge to kiss her right there in the doorway. He kissed the top of her head instead. "Come on, Princess. Let's go." Face was surprised when she slid an arm around him and seemed to cling tightly to him.

Amy didn't know how long it would last, this moment between them, but she soaked up every brief second. His cologne, his strong arm around her, his brief kiss in her hair. She didn't want it to end as they stepped out together, Face grasping one of her hands tightly and keeping her a step behind him.

The rounded the corner of the stairs on their way down and Martinez on his way up. Amy shuddered as she clung to Face's hand. Just the sight of him made her nauseous and filled her with rage. No way was he going to win tonight.

Martinez grinned. "Peck. Nice to see you rescuing a damsel in distress again. This time, however, I don't think you'll be carrying her out." He raised his weapon and took aim. "It's you and the others I want, anyway. She's just my bait. After I get rid of you, I'll have my fun with her while I wait for the others. Right, sweetheart?" He bore a stare into Amy's soul that made her blood run cold.

Amy stood behind Face, a gun pointed directly at him from Martinez. She knew he couldn't see what she was doing as she slowly slid the safety off. Martinez didn't know she had a weapon, she could take him by surprise for just a few seconds until Face could get the situation under control.

Face heard the click behind him and froze, knowing what it was. He slowly, almost indiscernibly, shook his head no. That was just for before he got there. He mentally kicked himself for not immediately taking it back. He had his own gun in his hand, now raised. It was a standoff. "It's me and the others you want, Martinez. You know that. We all know that. Let's just let her turn around and walk away then it will just be me and you."

"See, that poses a bit of a problem, Peck. You're right, it is you and the others I want, but your Miss Allen here and I grew rather fond of each other during our time together. I'm thinking I might want to have her around more than what I want you dead. She's got more spunk than I thought, but I bet you knew that already, didn't you?" What his menacing grin and gleaming eyes implied made Face contemplate killing him bare-handed.

The split second distraction was all that was needed as Martinez took the shot.

Two rapid fire shots rang through the stairwell. Amy stood, shaking and breathless, not quite believing what she saw. The discharged weapon was still in her hands. Martinez lay slumped on the stairway landing. Face met her eyes as he slid down the wall to the floor, stunned, as the growing crimson stain spread on his shirt.

"Face!" Amy dropped to the floor beside him. She frantically looked for something to cover the wound with, but finding nothing, pressed her hand firmly against his chest. "Face. It's, uh, it's going to be ok. Just stay still."

He smiled grimly at her. "Nice shot." He reached a hand up to her worried eyes. "It's ok, sweetheart. Accept death, remember?"

Jamestown. Those words came back to her yet again. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not him. She watched as he closed his eyes and whispered," Call Hannibal" before slumping unconscious.

Face.

Face.

Not Face.


End file.
